Requiem of the lost
by prophet320
Summary: That day, something precious he had lost centuries ago, returned to him...but now he has to do the unthinkable to keep her alive and close to him...will Sesshoumaru be defeated by his pride? SesshxOC - Raw Sesshoumaru, no silly nicknames I promise! XD
1. Never ending mourning

A/N: My first attempt in Takahashi Rumiko's world ... please bear with me. I'm doing this for myself and for all Sesshoumaru lovers out there! hehe

Sessoumaru x OC

Chappy 1 – Never ending mourning

It was late that first day of August, when everything began. The last rays of sunlight shyly casting their warmth through the stained glass of the silent Inu Mausuleum, while a silent demon entered proudly admiring the tombs of his ancestors.

He had come from very far, just to be here in this doomed day, the day he had lost everything that made him respect and protect life. The day that made him who he was, the day that froze his heart...

* * *

- Jaken-sama, why does Sesshoumaru-sama is here? This place is strange... like if dead people live in there. 

- Shut up, silly girl. Of course there are dead people in there, this is the Inu clan's burial grounds.

- Ohhhh. - the small girl looked at the classic wooden building, and took in all the little, intricate details carved on the wood. - But I thought Sesshoumaru-sama's chichiue was buried in another place...ouch! Ittai! - Jaken had smacked Rin on top of her head with his staff.

- Shut up, baka! Sesshoumaru-sama is here ... to see them. - the imp lowered his voice in the end of the sentence, as if he didn't wish his master could hear him. He looked to the sliding door, that separated the living world from the dead world, with a strange look of longing.

Rin nodded in understanding, questioning herself who was it that rested in such beautiful place. And who was it, that deserved Sesshomaru-sama's respect...

* * *

Only inside this walls, only in front of this stone tombs, he allowed himself to discard his emotionless mask to slip off. 

In front of him were the two tombs that the great Dayoukai of the West, had come to pay a visit. He slowly lit the incense in one of the candles and respectefuly offered it to the souls of those who stood, encased in stone and wood, right in front of him...

- I can use it now. And I now understand, why you respected ningen the way you did. - Sesshoumaru confessed, while caressing the smooth white marble features, of one of the tombs. His usualy glacial golden eyes held a dreamy look, retrieving the memories of the conforting sensation of warmth gracing the face he was contemplating. - Although this Sesshomaru still thinks they are weak and overall useless, but they have what lacks us, spirit of sacrifice. You'd have loved Rin and Taro would not have to grow alone...

He stayed like that for a long time, a marble statue amongst the marble tombs, lost in his thoughts, lost in his memories. All his life, Sesshomaru had fought hard, to prove his father and himself that he was worthy of being the heir of the Western Lands, but he had lost so much, maybe too much just to be here standing in front of them as the Dayoukai of the Western Lands.

Sudddenly his sensitive ears heard a weak dragging noise, right behind the tomb he had been caressing moments ago.

When the dog demon caught sight of the source of that strange noise, his golden eyes got as big as two suns...

- Azumi?

* * *

Catching the toad youkai distracted, Rin sneaked into the mausoleum to see what the Inuyoukai, that she regarded has her father, was doing. 

While she walked the discrete road, she sang and collected the prettiest flowers on sight. Rin wanted to give them to the people that "lived" there, and were so important to Sessoumaru-sama.

Little feet patted the tatami and slid the screendoors open, wonder swam the little brown pools that were Rin's eyes. She was not used to such beautiful things, besides the Western Palace, she took a red ribbon from her hair and bound the flowers together.

She saw who she was looking for, and ran as fast as her small legs allowed her but when she was about to glomp the aloof Inuyoukai, her eyes landed on the figure that laid right in front of him between two marble tombs.

- Is she a friend of Sesshoumaru-sama? Can I give her my flowers, is she alright? - Rin was electric with the strange woman that laid in the floor, right in front her "father".

Without showing any emotion, Sesshoumaru straightned his back and looking down once again with his golden questioning eyes, towards the strange woman that was laying in the marble floor, barked a clear order to the green youkai behind Rin.

- Bring her, Jaken.

The regal Daiyoukai turned around and stepped over the annoying toad, leaving Rin behind yapping and laughing.

- Rin is going to have a new friend! Rin is going to have a new friend! - the little girl repeated endlessly the same words.

- Shut up stupid girl! Why do I always have to get the annoying ningen... - Jaken cursed while walking towards the human his Master ordered him to take. But when is yellow eyes landed upon the body in the floor, they shot open almost threatening to jump out of his skull. - My Lady?! ... What's going on here?

* * *

A/N: Hope you loved this first chappy!! Reviews please, I promise no Mary Sue will festure in the ff! XD

All the reviews will be used to update, no feedback will return no update at all! XD lol


	2. Nakamura Alice

A/N: This short, yet juicy chappy is for my wonderful friend - and only reviewer! - Twotails .. arigato for your support and sooooo sorry for disappearing from the face of the galaxy .

Hope you ppl out there love this next chappy, I'll present you with my OC, and things start to get interesting. HEHE

* * *

**Chappy 2** - Nakamura Alice

Somewhere in the westmost part of Japan a touristic bus came to a halt, right in front of a nicely kept gravel path, that lead to an ancient shinto temple, a place famous for the tombs of long lost heroes, demons and gods.

In the last window of the bus, a pair of sad, silent green eyes was peeking through the rough courtain that covered the majority of the imense window.

- Alice-chan, Alice-chan. Please let's go or we'll miss the best part of the trip. - a middle aged nurse took the cold hand of the girl and lead her outside, close to the rest of the group.

For the first time in almost an year, Alice was allowed to leave the hospital and join the trips the other patients did. Due to her disease, she was always followed by a nurse, this time the task fell upon Michiyo.

Michiyo was very attached to Alice, the younger woman made her remember her daughter, and she was one of the few of the hospital staff members that knew about all that had happened to Alice. Above all, the nurse pitied the girl.

- _No one would survive all that. No wonder, the girl ended up here!_ - she used to think to herself everytime she saw the girl absentedly looking through one of the windows of the hospital.

With a lot of insistence Michiyo suceeded in taking Alice close to the other patients, although the girl's apathy didn't seem to suffer any improvement.

The shinto temple they were visiting was said to be one of the most misterious of the entire western coast of Japan. It was devoted to both Gods and Demons that fought alongside humans during dark times.

According to the inscription at the main entrance of the sacred grounds, any troubled human that laid foot on that soil would be blessed with peace and a cure to the problems that clouded their hearts.

Of course that everybody knew that the legends surrounding that temple were just old wives tales to apease troubled children, but the landscape around the holy grounds was enough for those who spent most of their days enclosured on an hospital wing.

* * *

Somehow Alice got seperated from the rest of the group and saw herself facing a memorial temple devoted to an ancient youkai. when she got to read the inscription there, she saw that the tomb was indeed old... almost 600 years old!

She explored the small temple, tried to read the old kanji:

"Nekoshiro "Raikou" beloved Lady of the United Lands and fearless leader

Your soldiers and '&#"# pray for the G...s to reme...er your d...eds and allow eternal pe...ce to y... soul."

She couldn't understand some of the characters, and some of them were so wore off that they had vanished completly, but Alice could get the idea. She stared longly at the marble tombs that, now, stood in front of her ... they were really old indeed, most of the facial features were gone, but one could still see the elegance and royalty that that youkai had once transmited.

- _I would like to have met you..._ - she thought to herself.

In the moment she touched the marble tomb, a swirl of light surrounded her, a feeling of warmth filled her hear, but suddenly she felt dizzy and fell to the floor.

- Azumi?

That foreign voice, no... that voice made Alice remember someone but she couldn't put her finger on.

She opened her green eyes and they clashed against a sea of molten gold.

Darkness quickly came and took her away once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Raiku - literal translation is 'Lightning', allusion to her excepcional speed, notice the fact that that is probably not her name. Great leaders are always buried under nicknames used during their life and not htey're real names (at least those that I know! .)

Hope you love it! Only one review last time?! ." Be kind to me and review, comment and say what's in your heart HEHE

See ya on "Chappy Three - Tumbling down the rabbit hole"


	3. Tumbling down the Rabbit hole

**A/N:** Thanks to Alucardgrl and TwoTails for the kind reviews!! Glad you enjoyed my story, hope you love this new chappy...

Like Lewis Carroll's Alice, my Alice is feeling like that character tumbling down the rabbit hole. . HEHE

It's a biggie this chappy cause I had more reviews!! Reviews make me write more Sesshoumaru goodness!! HEHE

* * *

_**Chappy Three**_** - Tumbling down the rabbit hole**

The first thing Alice could feel when she regained conscious, was a confortable warmth, the sound of the crackling fire and a child humming some sort of lullaby.

She smilled and tasted that moment, for the first time in her life she could feel the taste of peace. But Alice feared that the moment she opened her eyes, all would be gone and she would return to the cold hospital ward.

Golden eyes ... suddenly the pair of golden eyes that had greeted her assaulted her mind. As in a reflex, she shot her eyes open and sat.

- Stupid ningen, are you trying to kill me? - Jaken squealed furious and tried to hit Alice with his Staff of the Two Heads, but Rin was so happy that she stepped in front of Jaken and jumped to the strange human's lap.

- Rin is happy that pretty lady is awake! - the little girl was truly glad and hugged Alice with all of her strenght. Alice was confused with her surroundings.

She weakly retrieved Rin's embrace, because her mind was trying to understand what was happening around her.

Alice was in what appeared to be a bamboo forest, typical on that part of Japan. On her right was a nice fireplace, and on top were several fishes skewed on sticks roasting, sending a nice smell. Close to the fire was an infuriated green toad who stopped the fire poking to take a better look at the girl he had dragged from the Mausuleum.

She spoke japanese but there was a strange accent, and even her face and eyes were strange. The girl in front of him had green eyes, something extremely rare among humans, and brown hair neatly arranged on the back of her head in a way totaly strange to Jaken. Her clothes called for most of the toad's attention, she made him remember that other girl that travelled with that wretched hanyou Inuyasha.

- Pretty lady, Rin's name is Rin, what's yours? - Alice chuckled at Rin's question and thought to herself where did that little girl learn to speak about herself on the third person.

- My name is Nakamura Alice and I'm glad to meet you.

- Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama let's eat! Alice-chan is hungry and the fish are already burning! - Rin hoped away from Alice and went straight to the fire. Jaken groaned and cursed loudly when Rin ran over him to get a fish.

The sparce meal consisted in a couple of fish for each of them, some vegetables and berries plucked by Rin. Alice ate slowly trying to understand what was happening, a few hours ago she was visiting a temple in Japan, now she was eating roasted fish with a green talking toad and an energic little girl imune to all that! She couldn't stop thinking about the irony of the whole situation:

- _I'm Alice and I definetly fell somewhere strange, where people still speak Japanese, though it's a strange Japanese. Thank God, I'm not Dorothy, otherwise I'd have to wear red shoes and be blown away by an hurricane..._ - although all the things that had happened to her in the last few hours would make someone panic or loose control. Alice could keep her emotions and histeria in check. - _Maybe it's the drugs they gave me!_

The truth for her apparent coolness was one simple fact: she had no ties whatsoever back in her home, back in her time and back in her life. Maybe she had died and this was some sort of afterlife world, that would explain those golden eyes that greeted her on arrival.

Alice took a good look at the clothes of her two companions and to their travelling supplies and questioned herself about the year, where she'd landed.

- Jaken-sama, right? - Jaken nodded intrigued, with what the ningen woman wanted from him. - What year is it?

- 1537, but why do you ask? Are you that stupid that don't even know where you are? - groweled a furious Jaken, while grabbing another bite from his over cooked fish, or should one say burned fish. He had been too stubborn to admit that Rin was right about the cooking time of the food.

- Almost 500 years... - Alice mumbled to herself, trying to digest the information.

Jaken watched the woman's reactions through the corner of the eye. She really made him reminesce and he was pretty sure, due to Sesshoumaru-sama's reaction, that her appearance affected him more than he showed through his cold facade.

He didn't know why nor how, but Alice was a perfect copy of someone he knew very well, it was like as if she was the reincarntion of the woman he used to know: Raiku.

Jaken had seen that. Inuyasha's wench, Kagome was one of those rare cases, wich the soul returns using a similar "shell". The only visible difference between Alice and Raiku was the hair, the eyes and the manners. Alice appeared to be more calm than her previous encarnation.

The toad started to feel annoyed with the constant yapping of Rin and was about to point that out in a particularly rude manner when he saw Alice reaching for her backpack and taking out a small box.

- Rin-chan, do you want some? - Alice offered to the little girl a tin box filled with candy of all colours.

Rin took a long look into the candy box, then she gave Alice one of her trademark smiles and took one candy imidiately popping it on her toothless mouth.

- Nice lady that travels with Sessoumaru-sama's brother also gives Rin sweet pearls. She's pretty, but Alice-san is prettier!

Alice popped a candy on her mouth and offered some to Jaken across the fire, but he just grunted and looked the other way.

- _Who does she think she is? You're lucky Sesshoumaru-sama is away or he'd teach you your place!_ - he grinned to himself imagining the torture he'd like to inflict all ningen that crossed his master's path.

A week passed, and Alice became acostumed to the little routine settled by Jaken and Rin: walk a couple of hours a day, eat eat something on the run, walk some more, set camp, gather food and sleep close to the fire.

Alice learned the hard way, that staying away from the fire, specially at night was not a very good nor a very bright idea, when she was almost eaten by a wolf.

Odly enough, Alice was starting to feel much better, the constant sadness that plagued her seemed to receed in the feudal Japan.

One thing disturbed her mind.

- _Where is this Sesshoumaru-sama they keep talking about? And why they respect him so much if he treats them like this? What colour are is eyes?_ - she talked to herself, while helping Rin gathering some berries for dinner. - _I asked Jaken but he refuses to answer and Rin says "Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes are pretty!", that's frustrating._

Later that day, when Jaken and Rin snuggled against Ah-un Alice decided to make a quick trip to the near river and get some water, she was carefull and took with her an improvised torch – with some old clothes and sturdy brach – she still had the chills everytime she remembered the wolf that almost had her killed.

Alice took some water into a plastic bottle she had on her backpack and sat near the water.

- The stars are so bright here, I couldn't see half back home! - she whispered to no one in particular.

She took her pills and noticed that she only had medication for three more weeks, when that thought came to her mind she did something unthinkable a week ago.

- I'll worry about it then, not now. Right now, I'll just enjoy the ride! - she smiled to herself, took the torch and started the way back to the camp.

- Why aren't you in the camp with the others? - an icy voice came from the shadows and scared Alice that dropped the torch on the floor and froze on the spot.

The flicker sent by the torch flames lighted a tall man with long white hair and ...

- Golden eyes. - and according to the vague description given by her new found friends this had to be... - Sesshoumaru!

* * *

**A/N:** I'm mean, I know, a good friend of mine – also Sesshoumaru-natic! TT – thought me well!! Hope you liked it, love to have some reviews for this!! Or I'll have to leave you with mean cliffies MUWAWAHAHA

Stay tuned, next chappy: First Encounter, this will be filled with Sesshoumaru goodness!! YEIIII


	4. First Encounter

**_Chappy Four _- First Encounter**

* * *

**A/N:** BTW thanks to TwoTails once again for her kind words!! This Sesshoumaru goodness in this new chappy is just for you! HEHE Now things start to catch up and we see how hard it is to seperate faces and hearts. Can Sesshoumaru continue to be as rational and as cold as he as always been...

* * *

- Why aren't you in the camp with the others?

For a moment Alice froze, she didn't know how to react to the sudden appearence of the owner of those golden eyes that haunted her dreams and that had greeted her into this new world.

- I'm sorry, but I had to ...

- This Sesshoumaru does not care with your petty problems. If you do not care with your meaningless life I have nothing to do with it. - he never moved, not even a muscle.

Alice bent down and picked the flickering torch from the wet floor and turning her back to him she shot back:

- If you do not care, why ask? - she gave a couple of steps before whispering to the wind. - You're different!

If it was another human, that answer alone would've made him kill her without a second thought, but this woman was different. The fact that she didn't knew him, that she didn't fear him the way others did, puzzled him to no end, and that was annoyingly interesting. And also, she made him remember someone, he had tried to accept as lost to him, now that that acceptance had come to him the Gods played this trick with him, making all those painfull memories return to him at full power.

He stayed there, unmoving, a perfect ivory statue contemplating the place where he saw her leisurely wash her hands, her face and drinking water from that strange container. She was just like Azumi, the only woman he had ever respected is whole life.

- _You're always annoyingly persistent, weren't you? What brought you back? _- he spoke directly to his frozen heart, trying to reach the piece of that old soul that still haunted him.

And surprisingly a whispered answer came to him, brought by the wind and written in moonlight:

- Your heart!

* * *

Time passed, although it flowed slowly like snail's journey through the green grass, Alice enjoyed those idle days that acording to Jaken were:

- Annoying and boring, specially with two stupid ningen after me all the time. When it was only me and Sesshoumaru-sama, he'd never leave me behind. His faithfull servant, ever since ...

Alice took her so effective candy tin, and almost imediately Jaken's yellow eyes went wide as saucers when he saw it. On the time she had spent wih her two companions she knew exactly what would apease Jaken or quiet Rin, she had come to learn their triggers and Alice had a blast when it came to manipulate the green imp.

- Ohh, these foul candies are only fit for human taste. I'd never give such a thing to you, Jaken-sama, I'd never insult you in such a disrespectful manner. - Alice could see him loose control over his body, his body was shacking with antecipation. Rin giggled behind Alice, while Jaken ate all the candy he could get his hands on.

Somewhere on a nearby tree, Sesshoumaru watched the three interacting and wondered to himself, how much of the old Azumi was left in that ningen.

The sense of humour was obviously there, but Alice had a completely different aura around her, a different scent came from her like she was keeping something from them.

- _Even though this Sesshoumaru cannot sense the foul scent of that retched hanyou Naraku, I know she's hidding something. And this youkai will not rest until finding what it is._ - Sesshoumaru thought from that tree watching his three companions preparing to go to bed.

Like every night, Alice waited for Rin to fall asleep and went to the nearby lake to refresh herself and take her pills.

- _How come such a beautiful creature, can be so cold and distant?_ - Alice thought to herself and reflected on the last two and a half weeks, Sesshoumaru barely spoke a word to her. And everytime he did, he showed disgust and something she coundn't quite put her finger on. It was as if the aloof Inu-youkai was avoiding her, according to her travelling companions Sesshoumaru used to sleep in eye range and he spent some hours a day watching Rin playing and gathering flowers, but now it all changed and he almost disappeared from the camp.

Alice took the pill box out of her overly used backpack and gulped down the last dosage. She had to think fast on a solution, so her disease wouldn't slow down the group and make Sesshoumaru even more angry with her. At least she thought he was mad. Alice looked down at her own reflection on the lake surface and saw that she had changed.

She could clearly see the differences, and they were many. No more puffy eyes from the tears and nightmares, her brown hair was wild, she for the first time in many years she seemed happy and in her blue eyes a new found fire burned.

Then Alice saw something, a shadow a strange flicker in the back of her eyes. When she got closer to the water, her reflected self blinked and stared directly to her. Alice screamed and fell on her back scared of what she saw... then a female voice whispered to her softly:

- Welcome home, Raiku.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay really! My senior year is killing mee and I'm having exams for two weeks, if I don't appear again you know that studying killed me! XD

Please, give more reviews!! HEHE They'll be used to keep me awake while studying. XD


	5. Long Lost Memories Part I

**Chappy 5 – Long lost memories – Part One**

* * *

**A/N:** In this chappy we visit the past of Sesshoumaru, about the same time he sees the pregnant red clouds above his head. The forthcoming shadow of a loss he's not ready to accept... is it the end?

* * *

Blood, a river of crimson blood clouded his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru expected the moment when the bloody blade hit his broken body, but it never came, instead a crimson shower stained his silver hair.

- _No, she didn't! Not her... _- he thought to himself afraid to open his golden eyes.

The blade pierced her through and through, foamy blood came from her mouth and after a few moments of stubbornness her knees gave in and she fell backwards, towards him. Sesshoumaru held her with one arm and with the other used his poisonous whip to make his opponent retreat, so he could help her.

- Ohh, what a pity! Such a nicely tamed kitten going to waste. - the attacker teased his targets, grinning widely. Someone had payed him a great deal of money, to give an end to Inutaisho's family and he was not going to loose it's prize because of a lowly servant.

Sesshoumaru's blood boiled and his golden eyes turned crimson red. The low life was not getting away from that cave with his life, he was going to make him pay.

He layed her over his outer garment, signaled some men to watch over her and unsheathed his sword.

- You dare to think, you can defeat this Sesshoumaru?! - he clashed swords with his opponent and released his whip once again. - Dokkasou!

The smell of Raiku's blood fed his anger, it made him lust over the blood of the youkai that dared to attack his family and wound her.

The two took the fight outside, Sesshoumaru feared that the power they were releasing could make the cave collapse. The bounty-hunter youkai was strong but inexperienced and absolutely no match for the son of the Inu Daiyoukai of the West. He hit his opponent twice with his poison, but he seemed to have a strange resistance to it and the battle raged on, becoming more and more powerful, causing some of the rocks of the mountain to get loose and slide down.

Sesshoumaru didn't even feel tired with the effort of fighting such a lowly youkai. After several minutes, he had him pinned to one of the sides of a large rock without strength to even fight back.

- If you have any last words, say them now... - Sesshoumaru spat to the defeated bounty hunter.

The other youkai only grinned and looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

- I'm only the first of many, he'll not rest until the family of that traitor is dead, under seven feet of dirt! - then he laughed.

- This is the end ... DIE. - Sesshoumaru cut his throat and stepped back so no blood could stain his clothes. That lowly youkai didn't even deserve such an honour.

- We can't get to him, but we can get to you...

Sesshoumaru didn't even wait for his opponents last breath, his heart was racing and demanding him to see how Raiku was.

Raiku was exactly on the same place he had left her, but now his outer garment was soaked with her blood. Even though one of his captains had already temporarily bandaged her wound and kept pressure on it, Raiku's blood didn't stop.

- Go get some help and take Hahahue back home! - Sesshoumaru commanded.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-tono-sama! - the soldiers bowed and hurried out, leaving him alone with Raiku.

Her wound was serious, serious enough to kill her. But he was not going to allow death to take Raiku away from him, he was too stubborn to agree with such a thing.

Sesshoumaru took her in his arms, so he could pressure her wound better. Raiku's body was becoming colder by the minute, it was as if her life was being drained away from her along with her blood.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Azumi!

- You never called me that... - a sudden attack of cough kept her from finishing the sentence. Sesshoumaru's face turned dead serious, and tried to keep her from moving too much or she would make her wound get worst.

- Shhh... - he tried to ease her with his golden eyes, looking deep into hers. She gave him a pained smile. - You should not be talking, save your strength... - he caressed her face with his free hand.

- It's ironic, isn't it?

- Huh?

- Only when we're about to die, we get the guts to do what we really want.

- Don't say that, silly woman.

- I'm dying, I can say whatever I want. - Azumi gave a warm smile to the youkai that held her so close to him, trying to keep her alive.

Sesshoumaru did something he didn't do for a long time, he smiled. He gave her a true heart felt smile and holding her close he kept caressing her face, trying to sink in the irony of that situation.

- This Sesshoumaru will not permit. - Azumi looked at those pools of gold quizzically. - Not even death can take you away from me, you're too annoying.

Azumi started to shake, having strong convulsions due to her massive injuries. She just thought to herself that her time was ending and that her mission was completed: soon Inutaisho-sama would come and his family would be safe once again. But one thought came to her mind and she couldn't shake it away.

- Don't let them take me back... my home is here.

He held her even closer, and her trembling diminished. Sesshoumaru could already feel and smell the reinforcements he had asked for, his Hahahue was with them and was safe, he was pleased.

- We will discuss that later, after you've fully recovered. - he started to fear for Azumi's life. She was cold, the bleeding didn't stop, her breathing was becoming more labored by the minute and her body kept trembling.

- You're always uptight, but ... - she held her bloody hand to his face and whispered. - I love that.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand over hers and looked at her, fully knowing that probably this was their last chance. The last chance the two of them would ever have to come clean about their true feelings, to understand the true reasons behind the fact that they always were side by side and the fact that she was the only woman to ever see his true smile, apart from his mother.

Sesshoumaru looked deep into those pools of blue and for the first time in his whole existence he touched lightly the bloody lips of Azumi, delivering her a feathery kiss, she looked at him in absolute awe. The only man she had ever allowed entrance upon her wounded heart, was kissing her and she was, weakly but with all of her strength, kissing him back.

- It really is ironic. - Sesshoumaru spoke at nothing in particular, breaking the kiss. But when he was trying to adjust her into a more confortable position, she halted him.

- Don't, let me stay like this for a while longer...

Few minutes passed, Sesshoumaru and Azumi stayed on that same position without moving a muscle, afraid to make the end rush to them. But not even the newly confessed love could stop death, after a while Azumi stopped shaking, gave him a deep look and whispered.

- We're ... ironic ... fools ...

* * *

**A/N:** Wowww, what a fast update!! I amazed myself with my own speed!! Maybe not having Internet – due to some technical glitch to complicated to even worry my mind with! XD – speeds up my writing... Next chappy is just around the corner: _**Chappy Six – Long Lost memories – Part Two**_. Is fate this unfair to Sesshoumaru and Azumi? Is it really the end of everything, the end of the dream, is life this ironic?! Maybe it can get worse... FUFUFUFU XD

Any questions or opinions are welcomed!

Please review, I'd love to know that you're enjoying my ff!! All the reviews will be used to fuel my writing... BTW new updates will only come if I have at least 2 reviews. I'm not asking much am I?! PLEASEEEE, puppy eyes!!

_Dokkasou_ – Toxic Flower Claw, Sesshoumaru's most famous attack


End file.
